Ses Yeux
by Yami Flo
Summary: Dès le premier instant, ses yeux ont été pour elle l'objet d'une fascination intense. Son coeur bat plus vite quand elle le regarde. Mais c'est un monstre, un ennemi... Nasutei x Naaza, drabbles.


Auteur : Yami Flo

Genre : General, Romance ; Lime ; légers spoilers sur l'ensemble de la série.

Pairing : Nasutei / Naaza

Disclaimer : Yoroiden Samouraï Troopers n'est malheureusement pas à moi. Dommage…

**Ses Yeux**

1.

Elle a croisé ses yeux pour la première fois lors d'une bataille, et son regard l'a hanté pendant des semaines. Pas parce qu'il était plus ou moins responsable de la mort de son grand-père, à quel degré elle n'en est pas certaine, mais parce que son cœur s'est mis à battre un peu plus vite, un peu plus fort.

Pendant un moment, elle a pensé qu'elle faisait un malaise.

Et puis elle a réalisé qu'il y avait quelque chose d'autre. Quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas vraiment expliquer.

Ce ne sont pas des yeux normaux que ceux du Doku Mashô, Nasutei le sait, mais quelque part, elle les trouve plus beaux que tous ceux qu'elle a déjà vu.

2.

La seconde fois qu'elle croise son regard, c'est dans une de ces grottes sombres où dort Kourin no Seiji. Son regard est comme fou, halluciné, et cela lui fait peur. Mais, en même temps, cela la rend curieuse. Quel genre de personne se cache derrière ?

Le monstre qu'il donne l'impression d'être, ou une toute autre personne ?

Elle n'a pas le temps de vraiment y réfléchir et de toute façon, qu'importe ; il cherche à les tuer et le fera sûrement si Ryo ne peut pas l'arrêter à temps.

Alors, pendant qu'il rit, provoquant chez elle des frissons qu'elle attribuera plus tard à la peur, elle prie silencieusement pour que Rekka leur viennent en aide.

3.

Il n'a pas reparu devant elle depuis un long moment, et Nasutei n'est pas sûre de ce qu'elle doit ressentir. Joie… ou inquiétude ? Il est l'ennemi. Il est dangereux. Il n'a aucun respect pour la vie humaine ou marine, d'après ce qu'elle a ouï dire de Shin et Ryo.

Mais ses yeux…

Elle n'arrête pas de penser à ses yeux.

Cette rage qu'ils contiennent. Cette forme particulière qu'ils revêtent… Naaza est-il vraiment un démon ? Shuten est humain…

Et si Naaza l'était aussi ?

Bizarrement, son cœur bat plus vite à cette pensée…

4.

Ils ont gagné. Le palais d'Arago a disparu. Et avec lui les Mashô. Elle s'inquiète un peu pour Shuten, qui n'est pas revenu avec les cinq samouraïs, mais sans plus ; elle ne l'a pas connu assez longtemps pour avoir des regrets sur sa disparition.

Mais Naaza… Naaza, qui est probablement un humain lui aussi, comme Shuten…

Il est un fidèle de l'empereur du mal. Il l'a prouvé maintes et maintes fois. Et maintenant, il a été vaincu. Il est probablement mort.

Tant mieux. Vraiment. Il est trop dangereux, trop fou pour rester en vie.

Mais tout de même… ses yeux lui manquent.

5.

Une main lui pétrit la poitrine. L'autre glisse sur sa cuisse. Entre ses jambes écartés, il est agenouillé, penché sur elle avec tendresse.

Ses yeux étranges ne reflètent plus la haine, la colère ou la folie, juste l'affection, l'amour et peut-être un peu de luxure. Ses yeux sont le seul détail qu'elle peut distinguer. Le reste est noyé dans l'ombre, invisible.

Elle n'en a cure tant qu'il continue à l'embrasser et à la toucher comme cela. Comme si elle était une femme. Sa femme.

Elle gémit dans son sommeil, tout en murmurant le nom de son amant imaginaire.

-Naaza…

6.

Elle rêve de lui, nuit après nuit. Parfois il est doux et sensible, comme elle aime l'imaginer, parfois il est violent et cruel, tel qu'elle l'a rencontré.

Il l'obsède.

L'espace d'une seconde, en regardant les cinq garçons qui partagent sa maison, elle s'est surprise à leur en vouloir pour s'être opposés à lui. Mais juste une seconde. Dans l'instant qui a suivi, elle a été horrifiée par son égoïsme et sa propre inconscience.

Il est dangereux. Elle le sait. Mais il y a quelque chose chez lui…

Quelque part, elle souhaiterait que ce soit lui qui soit présent ici. Lui et personne d'autre.

Elle devrait avoir honte ; elle le fait, d'ailleurs. Mais dans le fond, pas tellement que ça…

7.

Quelque part, elle ne sait pas si elle doit être triste ou heureuse. Certes, presque tous ses amis, ses petits frères comme elle a l'habitude de penser à eux, ont été capturés par les forces du mal, et l'avenir de leur monde semble plus qu'incertain.

Mais _il_ est en vie.

Elle ne l'a pas encore revu, prise comme elle l'était entre ses recherches et les combats qu'a mené Shuten pour les garder saufs Jun et elle.

Mais elle sait que tôt ou tard, elle le fera. Elle se dressera face à lui, face à tout ce qu'il représente, et tant pis pour la douleur qu'elle ressent en pensant cela. Elle le combattra de toutes ses maigres forces s'il le faut.

Elle espère juste que ce ne sera pas pour prendre une lame au travers du corps…

8.

Ils ont gagné. Ils ont vraiment gagné cette fois. Arago est vaincu, son empire est en déroute.

Mais quelles pertes ont-ils subis !

Shuten est mort, maintenant. Cet étrange confident qu'elle avait juste découvert, cet étrange grand frère dont elle avait toujours rêvé, n'est plus. C'est cette fille, Kayura, qui a gagné son armure.

Quant aux autres Mashô… ils n'ont plus l'air si inaccessibles, si belliqueux. Ils ne portent plus leurs casques et se tiennent raides devant les regards scrutateurs de leurs anciens ennemis.

C'est la première fois qu'elle voit son visage.

Il est vraiment pâle… Et cette couleur de cheveux si peu commune… Il ne ressemble pas vraiment à un prince charmant, mais elle ne peut s'empêcher de lui trouver un certain charme.

9.

Elle est jalouse.

Et l'objet de sa jalousie a un nom : Kayura.

La jeune fille, même si elle est presque une enfant dans bien des domaines, est vraiment spéciale. Bonne combattante, jeune fille distinguée, avec un visage de poupée et un corps à se damner.

A côté d'elle, Nasutei trouve ses formes bien modestes.

Pourquoi Naaza la regarderait-il quand il a une beauté pareille sous la main ?

Peut-être devrait-elle se faire une raison… Il n'est probablement pas pour elle… La tête baissée, elle s'apprête à partir en silence, laissant parler les guerriers entre eux.

Une main la saisit sous le menton. Elle redresse la tête.

Et ses yeux se noient dans les siens.

10.

Il l'a embrassé.

Cette fois, ce n'est pas un rêve. Il est vraiment là, devant elle, son regard perdu dans le sien, un sourire presque timide aux lèvres.

Il est gêné, honteux de ce baiser volé sans son consentement. C'est ce qu'il croit en tout cas.

Penaud, bredouillant, s'excusant pour un geste qu'il n'a pas pu contrôlé, il commence à s'écarter d'elle. Elle ne l'entend pas de cette oreille.

Naaza est surpris lorsque Nasutei le rattrape par le poignet. Il l'est plus encore lorsqu'elle lui sourit. Il ne sait plus où se mettre lorsqu'elle se perche sur la pointe des pieds pour lui rendre son baiser.

Ses mains se posent sur sa taille avec aisance. Il ne sait pas si c'est une bonne idée, mais la tentation est trop forte.

Quelqu'un lui a dit un jour que l'amour pouvait surgir dès le premier regard. Il n'y avait jamais vraiment prêté attention. Maintenant, il a une bonne raison d'y croire.

**Fin**


End file.
